The Trio Meets
Travelling Mikki walked across a desert, holding only a small bag with her, while Rakuyou, who was walking behind her, carried more bags than she previously had, needing someone to carry some extra stuff she bought from the town. "What is the point of conning people when you'll waste money buying more stuff to con them with?" Rakuyou asked Mikki, barely affected by the weight he was carrying. "Oh, you know, I need more stuff to sell, if I run out, I won't be able to get more money, so I have to do some sacrifices, 'cides I still have enough for food and water and all that stuff you people need" Mikki replied half heartedly. "You people? What do you mean by that?" Rakuyou asked Mikki, curious about what she meant. "Oh well, how do I put it simply, I'm not human, I'm a magical doll created by some guy who wanted me to replace his dead daughter" Mikki answered Rakuyou "Now quick yer yappin' and keep walkin'!" She ordered him. The only thought that could be in Rakuyou's head at the moment, is the fact they were in a desert, where no one can witness whatever happens to this girl. He doesn't have to worry about having his identity revealed after he managed to hide it, however, he wasn't a madman to do that, even if she was truly just a magical doll, she still had the face of a human girl. He just had to bare with it for now. "How long 'till the next town again?" Rakuyou asked, having been walking for a long time. "Ah...I have no idea" Mikki bluntly answered "I just walk in random directions until I reach a place". Rakuyou couldn't help but feel like he was just tricked, even though he didn't really ask her if she was travelling to a specific area, so he couldn't really complain, still he felt rather annoyed by it. after another 7 hours of walking, they've reached the town, though it was already late, as the sun set and the moon was out. "Oh...damn we're late" Mikki said "I guess we'll have to stay the night. Off to a hotel!" Mikki declared, as a man shouted "Keep it quiet! We're sleeping here!" At her for being loud, only for her to stick her tongue out at the man. They walked into a hotel, though Rakuyou struggled to get in with all the bags "C'mon! We don't have all night, ya know?" Mikki told Rakuyou, who simply mumbled some words to himself. Mikki turned to the counter, lifting herself up on the counter, allowing the man behind it to see her. "Excuse me, I'd like a room for the night" Mikki asked the man. "That'll be 200 Jewels for two people" The man told Mikki, who dropped down from the counter, looking at Rakuyou. "Oi, Rakkun, are you gonna get it in?" Mikki asked Rakuyou, who was still struggling with the large bags. "Who the hell makes bag so big they can't enter a door?! Seriously!" Rakuyou shouted in frustration. Mikki sighed as she lifted herself on the counter again "100 Jewels for one person" Mikki said, taking the key to a room and leaving Rakuyou behind. "Hey! What the hell?!" Rakuyou shouted at Mikki. "Oh sorry, since you can't get the bags in, I'mma need you to stay outside with 'em. I'm sure you're used to it by now, Rakkun" Mikki said to Rakuyou as she walked away. Much to Rakuyou's dismay. During the night, Rakuyou slept outside, resting on all the bags, they were comfortable enough to work as pillows, and the sheets used to put on the floor where good blankets, even with his cloak, it was warm enough to survive the cold night. The White Knight And Ice Dragon The next morning, Mikki walked outside the hotel, seeing Rakuyou waiting for her outside, glaring at her angrily. "Ah, good mornin'~ And how was your good night sleep?" Mikki asked in a cheerfull, clearly mocking Rakuyou. "You...little brat...." Rakuyou said, carrying Mikki's bags on his back "I could barely sleep last night! Much less get some shut eye! Damn spiders were bitin' me like I was a giant fly!" Rakuyou angrily shouted at Mikki, who was unfazed by it. "Yeah, awesome. Now, come on, time to sell some stu-..." Mikki stopped as she noticed John Deschain walking by, accompanied by several Rune Knights "Ooooooh, shit" She said, quickly grabbing Rakuyou's cloak and suddenly teleporting to the top of the hotel rooftop. "Are you sure they're here?" John asked one of the Rune Knights. "Yes, sir, according to reports, the con artist Mikki and the Ritual Master Rakuyou were here last night, they might still be here, sinc it's early" The Rune Knight explained to John. "Damn...that hotel manager must've recognized us" Mikki said, as she looked down. "They're just Rune Knights, I can take care of 'em easy" Rakuyou said, tossing his cloak away, as he jumped down. "Wait, don't!" Mikki shouted, but it was too late, Rakuyou has already landed, revealing himself to the Rune Knights. He wore no shirt, fully revealing all of his markings on his body, and a red hakama-like outfit around his legs, as well as being barefoot. "So, how did you find us?" Rakuyou asked the Rune Knights. John stood before Rakuyou, taking a fighting stance "I apologize, but we do not consult criminals" John replied to Rakuyou. Rakuyou simply smirked as he charged at John, about to deliver a punch, John simply blocked Rakuyou's fist with his hand and punched his stomach with his other hand, making Rakuyou cough blood "What?! Why didn't it work?!" Rakuyou thought to himself, the markings on his body should've spread across his armor, but they didn't. "Now, hold still so that I may arrest you" John said, however, Rakuyou kicked John's abdomen, and jumped back, putting his hand on the ground as the markings spread around John. "Explode!" Rakuyou shouted as the markings glew bright and released a large explosion in the area, causing the hotel to crumble down, luckily, Mikki teleported to another rooftop before it crashed. "Ha! That should take ca-...." Rakuyou was interrupted as John leaped out of the dust cloud created by the crashing hotel, as he grabbed Rakuyou's face and bashed it on the ground. "Do not think I will be defeated so easily, scum" John said, as he grabbed Rakuyou by his shoulders and threw him into a building, crashing through the wall into it. Rakuyou walked out of the building, barely appearing to have been affected by it "Hey, why doesn't my magic work on you?" Rakuyou asked John "When I came in contact with you, no matter how hard I try, I can't use my magic, yet it worked fine later. It's that armor, ain't it?". "..." John stayed silent before replying "Yes, this is the White Knight Armor. It is fairly new to be honest, I am the first in my family to wear it. It negates any form of magic, when I come in contact with mages, they become helpless, and when magic hits me, it becomes nothing" John explained, as he began to walk forward towards Rakuyou. "Sealed Sword" Rakuyou whispered as he tapped a mark on his shoulder, releasing a pitch black sword from the mark that vanished. Rakuyou charged at John, who stopped, as Rakuyou swung his sword at John, it immediately disappeared when coming in contact with him "So, ya didn't lie. Magic is useless against you" Rakuyou said, as he delivered a powerful punch to John's chest, though John didn't budge in the least "What?!". John grabbed Rakuyou's hand as he began to crush it "Did you think that just because Magic has no effect on me, I will allow myself to become physically weak? Don't make me laugh, scum" John said, as Rakuyou punched him in the face, but his helmet blocked any damage, causing Rakuyou pain in his knuckles. John took a full spin as he threw Rakuyou into another building, while the other Rune Knights simply watched. "So this is...the power of a Knight..." One Rune Knight said "The power of one of the Three Knights of Cedar. Amazing how much their contribution helped us recover ever since the dragon's attack....". Rakuyou stood up as he cracked his neck "You...very well!" Rakuyou said, as he put his hand on the ground, as more and more markings began to cover the ground on a larger scale than before, John began to charge at Rakuyou, as he smiled maniacly. Suddenly, a large stream of ice apeared, freezing Rakuyou in a large iceberg, as the markings returns to his body. A black haired man with a ponytail, a bandage with black markings covering his right eye, and a blue jackets and jeans appeared to have done that. Everyone stared at this man, who simply smiled gently and waved hello "I apologize for interrupting" A voice echoed in everyone's minds, it was through Telepathy, though only John and the Rune Knights heard it "It looked like you were having trouble so I decided to lend a hand". "Who...are you?" John asked the man. "My name is Isaz, nice to meet you, sir" Isaz introduced himself, smiling kindly, clearly he was a nice guy. Mikki teleported to the frozen Rakuyou, kicking the ice "Dammit! Why did you have to lose?! Do you know what's gonna happen to me now?!" Mikki shouted at Rakuyou, though if he could hear her was unknown. "You!" John shouted at Mikki, quickly grabbing her before she could do anything "This is why I was called then...your magic is pretty effective in escaping" John said, as he lifted Mikki by her head "Let's arrest this girl now." "Wait, what did this child do?"' 'Isaz was confused, as he didn't know about Mikki or what she did. "Please, mister, don't take me! I'm just a lil' girlie looking for her mommy!" It wasn't very convincing to all who already knew Mikki...aside from Isaz. "Enough of your games, scum. We're taking you i-..." Suddenly, John was punched into a wall by Isaz, who grabbed Mikki and quickly fled. John came out of the building he crashed into "Oh...great, he's not just a saint...he's an idiot too..." John said to himself. Markings began to appear on the iceberg as well, as they all blew up, freeing Rakuyou, who was freezing "Cold! Freakin' ice...cooooold!" Rakuyou shouted, as he glared at Isaz running away "You son of a bitch! I'mma wreck your shit!" Rakuyou declared as he began to chase after Isaz. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123